Piégé
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: DERNIER CHAPITRE PUBLIÉ! C’EST DÉFINITIVEMENT LA FIN LES AMIS! Thomas et Newt se retrouve piégé dans le labyrinthe. Certains qu’ils vont mourir, Newt avoue quelque chose à son ami... Attention! Yaoi donc couple homosexuel! Si vous aimez pas, bah lisez pas vous êtes averti! Résumé médiocre, venez lire au lieu de regarder simplement le résumé!
1. chapter 1

_Salut! Nouvelle fic assez spéciale pour deux chose:_

 _1-C'est mon premier yaoi (sur ce compte)!_

 _2-La fic est en lien avec un film!_

 _Alors c'est ça qui est ça, et bonne lecture!_

Cela faisais 2 ans que Thomas était bloqué dans ce labyrinthe. Deux ans pour lui, cinq ans pour les autres. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé de sortie, même s'ils ne perdaient pas espoirs. Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis que Thomas était apparu. Des morts, des changements de routines, des sentiments nouveaux... Oui, bien des choses avaient changées. Comme l'arrivée de Thérésa... et aussi sa mort. Sa mort à elle, ainsi qu'à Gally et bien d'autres dont Thomas n'avait pas connu le nom. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait eu Samuel, Barry, Stan et au moin une dizaine d'autres. Ha! Et Alby aussi. Oui... Alby était mort. Ça avait attristé tout le monde. La mort d'Alby les avaient beaucoup plus touchés que celle des autres... Newt était devenu le chef, assisté de Thomas et Minho. Chuck était vivant, ainsi que quelques autres... Et puis, un an auparavant, un nouveau chemin était arrivé. Le chemin numéro 9. Aussitôt apparu, les runners* était aller l'explorer. En parlant des runners, ils n'y allaient plus juste deux à la fois. Ils étaient rendus une équipe, un trio. Minho, Thomas et Newt. Pendant leurs absences, c'était Chuck qui dirigeait les survivants... Maintenant, revenons-en au chemin numéro 9. Thomas et son équipe avaient passé la journée à l'exploré, ce chemin. Mais rien d'important. Il n'y avait aucune sortie, ni aucun indice qui suggérait qu'ils avaient une chance de sortir de ce trou. Et puis... Le plus grand changement avait surgit une semaine plus tôt... Ce changement, il était plus grand que tout les autres. Même si personne ne se doutait encore de son ampleur. Une semaine plus tôt, les survivants avait décidé de faire la fête. Et pas une petite. Ce qu'ils célébraient? La mort d'Alby. C'était une fête en mémoire de leurs chefs. Et qui dit fête dit alcool. Et l'alcool au labyrinthe, il était fort... Très fort... Assez pour rendre une personne saoul après le premier verre. Et dans ce genre de fête, on prend pas juste un seul verre. Je dirais trois et plus même! Alors, comme tout les autres, Newt avait bu. Cinq verre exactement! Et, comme à son habitude, Thomas n'avait pas bu. Pas même une goutte! Et puis, tout à coup, Newt s'était assis à côté de son ami, son sixième verre en main. Il avait soudainement posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas et juste avant de s'endormir, avait murmuré un: "Je t'aime, Thomas... Depuis toujours..." Bien sûr qu'il était saoul à ce moment. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensais pas ce qu'il disais. Mais depuis ce temps, ils évitaient le regard de l'autre, gêner tout les deux... Et à chaque fois que les autres voyait le regard que ces deux-là s'échangeait. Chaque fois qu'ils voyait Newt et Thomas se détourner, rouge. Oh oui, chaque fois, ils sifflaient et applaudissais. C'était ça, le plus gros changement. Car un amour naissant, c'est toujours un énorme changement dans une vie... N'est-ce pas?

 **I* le terme francais de runner, ce sont les coureurs. Mais j'aime bien le dire en anglais donc!**

 _Chapitre assez court, mais c'est parce que l'histoire a pas encore débuté! Ce chapitre est là juste pour vous apprendre ce qui s'est passé, la base du scénario. C'est un peu comme le prologue si vous voulez! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début et que vous allez vouloir lire la suite, hehe!_

 _Alors..._

 _Bye-bye!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hola! Nouveau chapitre! Je vous avertis tout de suite: il est très court, finis mal (en suspense), le chapitre 3 est du tout rédigé (zéro d'écrit sauf dans ma tête) et il sera pas commencer bientôt car je juge qu'à 5:00 du mat', il est trop tard pour commencer un nouveau chapitre! Vous êtes prévenu et bonne lecture!_

Thomas était assis devant les portes, attendant impatiemment que le labyrinthe s'ouvre. Chaque matin s'était pareil, il était le premier arrivé. Les autres paressais, ils savaient que les portes ne s'ouvrait pas si tôt. Mais Thomas, lui, ne pouvais pas dormir. Il voulait toujours que cette fois-ci soit la bonne. Que cette fois-ci soit celle où la sortie apparaîtrais... Souvent, Minho se réveillait et venait lui tenir compagnie. Il y avait quelques temps, c'était Newt qui venait, pas Minho. Mais depuis... depuis "l'accident", Thomas ne voyait plus vraiment son ami. Certes, cette amitié lui manquait, mais c'était trop gênant de rester proche de lui après ce que Newt lui avait dit... Il était saoul, mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux d'être gêner en présence de l'autre. Bien entendu, ils blaguais et faisaient comme si de rien était, pour montrer que tout allait bien, mais c'était devant les autres seulement...

-Thomas?

Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir que Minho s'était rapproché.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Je le sais.

Son ami rigola un peu.

-Et moi, je sais que tu répète ça à chaque jour!

-Ouais, Minho a raison. Change de disque! Newt était arrivé, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rajouté son grain de sel!

-Tait-toi Newt.

-Je dit seulement la vérité, Tommy!

Ha oui! Nouveau changement... Maintenant, le surnom de Thomas, c'était "Tommy", ou "Tom"! Et tout le monde l'appelait d'un de ces deux noms (et parfois même les deux!), Newt n'étant pas l'exception à la règle!

Avant que Thomas lance une réplique cinglante qui aurait, espérait-t'il, cloué le bec à Newt, les portes s'ouvrirent. Thomas n'attendit pas plus longtemps; il partit à la course dans le labyrinthe! Lorsqu'il se retourna, cinq minutes après être entré, il ne vit pas ses amis. Alors il retourna sur ses pas, pour les voir qui courait lentement!

-Hey les escargots, vous vous grouillez ou pas?

-On a pas la même endurance que toi, abruti. Si on se ménage pas, on va être crevé dans moin d'une heure! Répliqua Newt du tac au tac.

En effet, Thomas était beaucoup plus endurance qu'auparavant. Et courait aussi bien plus vite! Il était de loin le meilleur runner jamais connu!

-Mouais... C'est ça... Je vous attend au prochain carrefour!

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Pas si vite, Tom. L'avertit Mihno en l'empêchant toujours de bouger.

-Rohh... C'que vous êtes rabat-joie, les gars!

Tous se mirent à rire. Rire qui se termina assez vite lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit effrayant...

-Les grievers*... Murmura Minho

-Ouais, et à les entendres, je crois qu'ils s'en viennent vers nous! Cria Thomas en se mettant à courir de la direction opposé au bruits.

 **I*Griever, c'est en anglais (non... on n'avait pas remarquer!). Ce sont les drôles de bébittes robotisés du labyrinthe! En francais c'est les griffeurs je crois.**

 _Je vous avait dit, qu'il était court! Mais je devais absolument finir comme ça, court ou long, car cette fin est importante dans le prochain chapitre. Si j'aurait pas terminé ça ainsi, la suite n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact selon moi! Alors c'est ça qui est ça, j'espère que vous aimez cette fic pour le moment et puis... Peut-être au prochain chapitre?!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Salut! Chapitre 3! Et cette fois-ci, il est un peu plus long!!! Mais quand même court... Aussi, je ne sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitre au total. Celon moi, il devrait y en avoir aux alentours de 4 ou 5, mais rien n'est encore sûr (sauf le chapitre 4, lui c'est sûr qu'il va arrivé!). Alors, bonne lecture!_

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, mais tombèrent sur un griever. Il était seul, et beaucoup plus petit que la moyenne. Mais il était néanmoins tout aussi dangereux que les autres... Avant même que les runners puissent réagir, le griever couru vers eux. Il attrapa Minho par la jambe pendant que celui-ci criait de douleur.

-Minho! S'écrièrent les deux autres runners, apeurés à l'idée de perdre leurs amis.

Puis, Thomas attrapa sa dague, tout le monde avait une dague avec eux juste au cas où, et la lança sur la tête du monstre. Celui-ci lâcha Minho, plus surpris que blessé. Newt couru vers son ami pendant que Thomas menaçait encore le griever. Il regarda dans quel état était Minho, et regarda Newt.

-Allez-y, je vais le retenir pour vous permettre de sortir.

-Mais... Et toi? Demanda Newt, Minho inconscient dans les bras.

-T'inquiète, je vous suis.

Newt ne voulait pas le laisser. Il n'y avait qu'un griever pour l'instant, mais tous savaient que les autres n'allaient pas tardé. Et laisser Thomas seul avec eux, c'était vraiment très risqué. Néanmoins, Newt hocha la tête.

-Fais bien attention, Tommy. J'aimerais évité de ramasser ta cervelle partout dans le labyrinthe.

Puis, ils partirent, laissant Thomas avec le griever.

-Alors le monstre, approche si tu l'ose! Nargua Thomas en menaçant toujours la bête de sa petite dague. Il prit son élan, et coura en direction du griever. Puis, il sauta sur le mur à côté de lui, et se propulsa sur la bête! Ne s'attendant pas à ça, le griever ne bougea pas, ce qui facilita la tâche à Thomas; Il planta la lame de sa dague dans la gorge du monstre, et retomba sans lâché son arme. Le griever tomba par-terre, le corp entier séparé en deux.

-Ça t'apprendra, de blessé un de mes amis!

-Thomas!

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Newt, qui courait vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de son ami, Newt mit ses mains sur les genoux, essoufflé.

-Newt? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ici? Où est Minho?

-Minho est... en sécurité... mais je... je pouvais pas te laisser seul... s'il y a plusieurs griever... qui t'attaque... tu pourras pas en venir à bout... à toi... seul...

Thomas allait dire quelques chose, lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre.

-Il y en a d'autre...

Thomas attrapa Newt par le chandail, l'aidant à se relever. Puis, ils partirent le plus vite possible. Ils courèrent pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes avant de s'arrêter net. Devant eux se tenait deux grievers, qui leurs empêchait de continuer.

-Merde! S'écria Thomas.

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à courir de l'autre sens, lorsqu'un autre griever arriva, empêchant toute retraite. Ils étaient piégés dans ce labyrinthe, entre trois griever, alors que les portes fermaient dans quelques secondes... Ils se mirent dos à dos, chacun ayant sa dague pointer vers un griever, ou deux pour Thomas!

-On y va? Demanda Thomas.

-Ouep! Allons massacrés ces 'tits bâtard!

Newt lança sa dague dans l'oeil du premier griever. Puis Thomas lui passa sa dague pendant qu'il sautait sur l'un des deux autres. Newt finissa son driever avec la dague de son ami et reprit les deux armes.

-Newt! Cria Thomas en tendant la main.

Celui comprit le message et lança l'une des deux dagues à don ami, avant de s'élancer vers le dernier adversaire. Après beaucoup d'efforts, ils réussirent à tué les trois bêtes. Thomas s'approcha du dernier cadavre, et retira sa dague d'un coup sec, se faisant aspergé de sang au passage.

-Newt? Ça va? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci le regarda en souriant, heureux d'être arrivé à la fin de cette bataille presque sans blessure.

-Ouais.

-Tant mieu.

Les deux se regardèrent, souriant. Puis, un long silence gênant et embêtant s'interposa entre eux. Ils baissèrent le regards, regardèrent leurs pieds, et rirent nerveusement. C'était toujours comme ça, sans arrêt, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

-On devrait y aller... Marmonna Newt, cherchant une excuse pour s'éloigner.

C'est à cet instant que Thomas réalisa quelque chose...

-Merde! Les portes! Elles vont se refermé bientôt!

Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. En effet, les portes allaient bientôt se refermé, et ils étaient assez loin d'elles... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la fin du labyrinthe, ils donnèrent le sprint final, mais n'arrivèrent pas à temps... Les portes se refermèrent, sous leurs nez.

-Oh non... Soupira Thomas.

-On est... Piégé, ici...

 _Hehe, j'adore quand ça termine mal! Pas vous? Non. Bien sûr que non car vous, vous ne connaissez pas la suite alors que moi oui! Je vais essayer de posté le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais il est pas encore rédiger donc je garantis rien! Sinon, dans ce chapitre, il y avait quelques batailles. Mais moi et écrire des batailles, ça fait pas bon mélange. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à raconté comment une bataille se déroule. Désolé si c'était pas extraordinaire. J'espère que ça n'a pas gâché votre lecture et que vous aimez toujours cette fic! Maintenant,_

 _Bye-bye et au prochain chapitre!_


	4. Chapitre 4

_REBONJOUR! Ça n'a pas prit de temps à posté ce chapitre, mais il y a une raison à ça..._

 _En fait, ce chapitre était censé être plus gros et long à rédigé, mais j'ai changé un peu la manière que les événements arrive. C'est dur à expliqué, mais en gros, j'ai raccourci ce chapitre, pour en faire un "chapitre préparatoire". Donc il va vous préparé pour la suite et tout... Je dirais que ce chapitre est l'un des plus important, le pilier de l'histoire, mais je l'ai mis très court et donc il a été très facile à rédiger! Maintenant, bonne lecture!_

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux garçons cognèrent sur les portes, hurlant de les laisser entrer. Mais ils se rendirent vite à l'évidence: Ils allaient devoirs survivre toute la nuit dans le labyrinthe...

-C'est pas grave, je l'ai déjà fait... Avec Mihno. Dit Thomas, en essayant de rassurer son ami.

-Ouais, t'a eu de la chance. Et on a jamais de la chance deux fois.

Newt s'assit, accoté sur l'un des murs en face des portes. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Thomas. Ils savaient que le labyrinthe allait bouger, mais pour l'instant, ils souhaitait prendre une pause.

-Tu dit que la chance ne reviens jamais au même endroit deux fois? Demanda Thomas sans regardé son ami.

-Exact.

-Alors c'est tant mieu.

-Quoi?

-J'ai déjà eu une chance, et toi Newt?

-Non, pas ici en tout cas.

-Alors c'est tant mieu.

-Mais pourquoi tu répète ça?

-Parce que t'as jamais eu de chance, alors tu va peut-être t'en sortir. Même si moi je crève, toi t'as sûrement une chance de survivre.

Il avait dit ça sincèrement. Même s'il mourrait, Newt vivrait. Et ça le rassurait. Attend... Ça le rassurait? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il n'était quand même pas tombé amoureux de... Newt? Non, impossible. Vraiment impossible... Et même si c'était vrai, et ce ne l'était pas, il savais que son ami ne ressentait pas la même chose. Mais et l'accident? Nah, ça voulait absolument rien dire. Newt était saoul. C'était pas vrai. À cette pensé, le coeur de Thomas se serra. Mais pourquoi? C'était pas normal tout ça... Pourquoi était-il triste à l'idée que Newt ne l'aimais pas de la même façon que lui? Attend... Mais de quoi "la même façon que lui"? De quelle façon aimait-t'il Newt? En ami? Oui. Exactement. C'était son ami, rien de plus...

Concentrer dans son débat mental, Thomas ne vit pas la face de Newt, qui mélangeait surprise, gêne et... Certaines rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

"Au moin, toi tu va t'en sortir..."

Les paroles de son ami résonnait dans la tête de Newt. Il était heureux que Thomas lui dise ça. Il avait l'impression d'être aimé... Mais il était aussi terriblement gêné, car ça lui faisais plaisir que Thomas veulent que lui survivre... Durant l'accident, il avait dit à Thomas qu'il l'aimait. À cet instant il ne le pensais pas, ou en fait, il ne savais pas que ce qu'il disais était la vérité. C'est au fur des heures qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il aimait Thomas. Dur à croire, non? Mais c'était le cas. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il le savais. Et à cet instant, dans ce labyrinthe, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une minuscule chance de s'en sortir, Newt sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Car il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir dit la vérité à son ami. Il savais qu'il allait être rejeté. Il savais que Thomas allait lui rire dans la face. Il savais que Thomas ne le croirait jamais, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque... Il prit une bonne respiration, s'armant de courage, et...

-Tommy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

 _Chapitre terminé! Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Est-ce que Newt va être capable de réellement dire ce qu'il ressens? Et si oui, comment va réagir Thomas? Vous verrez au prochain chapitre!_

 _J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic et on se dit... Au prochain chapitre!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Salut! Le chapitre 5 est là! J'espère que vous allez l'aimé et... Bonne lecture!_

Thomas se retourna vers son ami. Que voulais-t'il lui dire?

-Ouais? Demanda t'il.

Newt réfléchit à quoi dire. Ou plutôt, à comment le dire. Lui balancer tout à la figure? Lui dire en douceur et calmement? Parler de façon très vague, avec beaucoup de sous-entendus? Ne rien dire, se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement et après lui expliquer? Il avait beau s'imaginer toute sorte de scénario, aucun n'était assez bien selon lui. Aucun ne convenait à la situation. Mais alors... Comment lui dire?

-Newt?

Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, Thomas s'était approché de lui, avait posé la main sur son épaule et le regardait inquiet. Cette soudaine proximité eu pour effet de déconcentrer Newt. Il se mit à rougir intensément et se leva précipitamment. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, avant de détourner le regard.

-Laisse tombé, Tom, c'est des conneries.

-Mais...

Newt soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Ou plutôt, il ne devait pas s'enfuir. Il devait aller au bout des choses, et dire la vérité à son ami. Il devait vidé son coeur une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors il se lança, enfin... Presque...

-Je... Tu... L'a... En fait... C'est... Roh, laisse tombé j'te dit. On ferais mieu de se déplacer avant que le labyrinthe nous devance.

Il partit dans le labyrinthe, laissant un Thomas bouche bée. Que venait-t'il de se passé? Et pourquoi Newt était devenu tout rouge? Et surtout... Pourquoi la première pensée de Thomas en voyant se spectacle avait été: "il est mignon lorsqu'il rougit!" ?

Thomas se leva peu de temps après, et couru rejoindre Newt. Ils entendirent le labyrinthe bouger, et changèrent de chemin. Après plusieurs minutes à évité les murs qui se déplaçait, Thomas et Newt s'arrêtèrent, épuisé.

-T'entend? Demanda Thomas.

-Non, quoi?

-Y'a plus aucun bruit. Ça veut dire que le labyrinthe a fini de bouger!

-Oui mais faut pas trop se réjouir. La nuit est pas terminé, et oublie pas qu'il y a des centaines de grievers qui sont impatients de nous bouffés...

-Newt... Arrête tu veux?

-Arrêter quoi?

-D'être aussi pessimiste.

-Je suis pas pessimiste, mais réaliste. Y'a une différence.

-On.Va.Pas.Mourir.Ici. Répondit Thomas en articulant chacun de ses mots.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir ici" pensa par la suite le jeune homme.

Durant toutes la nuit, ils marchèrent dans le labyrinthe, évitant tout les grievers. Puis, ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrirent et se mirent à courir vers la sortie. Tout le monde les attendait impatiemment, heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Ils félicitèrent Newt et Thomas, qui étaient touts deux revenus sain et sauf. Ils avaient quelques égratignures et os brisés, car ils n'avaient pas pu évités TOUT les grievers, mais au moins ils vivaient. Ils prirent le temps de se reposé, de soigné leurs blessures... Puis, Thomas se rendit dans la forêt, pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Newt assis là. Son coeur rata un battement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir Newt à cet endroit.

-Ha! Tommy! Je t'attendais, assis-toi!

C'est ce que Thomas fit. Il s'installa à côté de son ami et attendit. Il voulait lui parlé, lui dire une chose importante, mais ne savait pas comment partir la discussion. Newt, quant à lui, avait aussi de parlé à son ami. La nuit qu'il venait de passé dans ce labyrinthe lui avait démontré une chose: Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il devait dire ce qu'il ressentait à Thomas. Durant cette nuit, il avait passé à deux doigts de mourir plusieurs fois. C'était à cet instant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant. Et il le regretterais, s'il partait sans dire la vérité à Thomas. Le problème, c'est qu'il hésitait encore du comment le lui dire! Résultat, les deux garçons restait assis en silence, essayant de dire à l'autre ce qu'ils voulaient, sans rien faire!

 _Ce chapitre était plus long que ceux d'avant, non? Ou au moin aussi long que le chapitre 3! Et? Comment vous trouvez? Par pitié, ne me tué pas car Newt a pas été capable d'avouer à Thomas! N.E. M.E. T.U.E.R. P.A.S!!_

 _Alors... On se revoit pour le chapitre 6 (?)_

 _Bye-bye!_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Salut! Vous savez quoi? C'est terminé! Eh oui, sixième et dernier chapitre de cette fic! Alors commençons immédiatement en espérant que vous allez apprécier!_

-Je dois te parler. Dirent les deux garçons, en choeur, au bout d'un moment.

Ils se regardèrent, attendant que l'autre parle.

-Vas-y. Dit finalement Newt.

-Non. C'est pas important, tu peut y aller en premier.

-Moi aussi, c'est pas important alors toi vas-y!

-Non! C'est... Tu peut parler, Newt.

Les deux se regardèrent une seconde fois, soupirèrent découragé et attendirent que l'autre parle. Ils soupirèrent une seconde fois dans la même minute, s'armèrent d'un peu de courage chacun et se lancèrent:

-Je t'aime! Dit-ils en même temps, fermant les yeux et attendant la réaction de l'autre.

Puis, ils rouvrirent lentement leurs yeux pour regarder l'autre. Avaient-t'ils bien entendu?

-Que... Quoi? Demanda Thomas, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Pas verbale en tout cas. À la place, il sentit un contact sur ses lèvres. Newt... L'embrassait?! Au début, surpris et puis incertain, Thomas ne réagis pas. Puis, lentement, il répondit au baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Newt souriait. Maintenant certain qu'il n'allait pas être rejeté, que Thomas partageait le même sentiments que lui, Newt parla:

-J'ai dit... Je t'aime!

C'est la première fois que Newt vit son ami rougir... Soudain, Chuck arriva.

-Les gars! La boîte! La boîte! Elle est là!

Newt et Thomas se relevèrent et coururent pour voir ce qu'ils avaient reçu. En les voyants arrivés, les autres survivants les laissèrent passé. C'était eux qui avaient le droit de regarder la marchandise en premier! Tous attendirent que la boîte arrive en haut, et s'ouvre. Vivres, bouteilles d'eau potable... Et aussi... Un petit nouveau. Il regardait les survivants avec un mélange de peur et d'interrogation. Tous rirent, heureux de voir une nouvelle personne s'ajouté à leurs groupe. Thomas présenta sa main à la personne, et sourit.

-Salut, l'nouveau!

Puis, il aida la nouvelle personne à se relever.

Thomas et Newt se regardèrent, souriant. Ils étaient bloqués ici, dans ce labyrinthe. Ils n'étaient pas sûr s'ils allaient un jour sortir, ou jusqu'à quand ils allaient survivre. Mais ils s'étaient habitué à cette vie. C'était maintenant _leurs_ vie. Ils étaient en quelques sortes nés ici, vivraient ici et mourrait probablement ici. Et s'était correct. Ils s'y étaient fait. Et ça ne leurs dérangeait pas, car ils étaient en...

-Je suis où? Demanda le nouveau, inquiet.

-Tu est chez toi! Répondit Newt.

-Viens, on va te montrer! Poursuivit Thomas.

-Premièrement, je m'appelle Newt, voici Thomas, et...

Newt se mit à présenté tout le monde au nouveau, puis, lui et Thomas commencèrent à faire lui visité les lieux. Durant la promenade, ils se prirent la main. Oui, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, peu leurs importaient l'endroits dans lequel ils étaient...

 _Bon! Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cette fin... Mais j'espère que vous avez quand même un peu apprécié lire cette fic... Aussi, pour ceux que ça perturbe, je vais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Minho! En fait, lorsque Newt est allé le porté aux autres, Minho s'est fait soigné! Il va bien, même s'il ne peut plus aller courir dans le labyrinthe pour le moment! C'est tout! Alors..._

 _Bye-bye!_


End file.
